


[Podfic] Side by Side in Orbit

by kalakirya



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Family, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Queer Gen, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, chosen family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4566990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of kyuuketsukirui's story<i></i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>Toph has never wanted kids.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Side by Side in Orbit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [selahexanimo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/selahexanimo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Side by Side in Orbit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/675582) by [kyuuketsukirui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuuketsukirui/pseuds/kyuuketsukirui). 



**Title:** Side by Side in Orbit

 **Rating:** general audiences

 **Content Notes:** trans female character, trans male character

 **Length:** 9:50

[direct link (right-click to stream, left-click to download) (streaming thanks to paraka)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/Side%20by%20Side%20in%20Orbit%20%20-%20%20written%20by%20kyuuketsukirui.mp3)

cover by me!


End file.
